My Sweet Prince
by Auras Hayumi
Summary: Nosotros no elegimos nuestras vidas, muchas veces deseamos vivir en otra. Pero solo dicen eso por que no conocen una peor... Shounen, Yaoi. Kai x Rei


…no tengo muchos comentario, esta historia estaba basada en….la mía propia. Estupidez, lo se, pero me di cuenta el gran drama que es y que es toda una historia de hadas moderna. Asi que tomé la base y la convertí en un yaoi, los dejo con el fic.

Genero: Shounen-ai, Yaoi, si…va a ver lemon y probablemente será shota, ustedes deciden!

Pareja: Kai x Rei

Aclaraciones:

"…" dialogo

'….' Pensamiento

(comentario/aclaración)

Beyblade no me pertenece

* * *

Hmm.. donde comenzar, esta historias tiene tantas formas.. cada una muy distinta a la otra pero aun así sigue siendo un drama. Algunos no la creen, pues se ve sacada de un cuento de hadas moderno, y a veces me gustaría que fuera una mentira o una simple pesadilla.. pero al parecer no es así, que lastima no?.. debería comenzar con la historia no lo creen y si es creíble para ustedes o no.. no me importa, porque todas estas memorias son solo mías… tal solo quiero que ustedes vivan en ellas por lo menos a trabes de un papel.

Todo comenzó… no se exactamente, pero recuerdo haber tenido cinco años en esos momentos, era nuevo en ese lugar..recuerdo estar asustado y a la vez confundido. Mi madre me había dicho que ella haría un viaje largo, pero que cuando pudiese me vendría a recoger, y yo lo creí. Era un niño muy imaginativo, tenía decenas de amigos imaginarios pues no quería reales… cada vez que intentaba conseguir alguno algo malo ocurría por lo que un día decidí no intentar mas, ya en esos momentos tenía unos 7 años, creo que me adelante algo no? Mejor comenzamos con esto… con una fecha…

30 de agosto, 1999 (no es verdad, en realidad esto ocurrió el 1996 y yo tenía 5…y no sabia leer ni escribir!)

"se que talvez no entiendas lo que ahora ocurre pero," una señora de largos cabellos negros tomó al pequeño niño entre sus brazos, intentando contener las lagrimas apunto de desbordarse de sus orbes azules. "lo lamento hijo… no sabes cuanto.."

"cariño, es momento de irnos" habló un hombre detrás de la mujer peli-negra mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro intentando así de darle algo de apoyo.

"lo se" se separó del pequeño cuerpecillo sin soltarlo de los hombros "amor, ten siempre en mente que te amamos mucho, jamás quisimos hacer esto pero no nos quedo de otra… me perdonas cariño?"

"…" el niñito solo miraba desconcertado a sus progenitores que solo lo miraban con melancolía en su mirar. El pequeño asintió débilmente aun sin saber de que hablaban sus padres.

La mujer besó su frente y colocó un sobrecito blanco en sus manos antes de que se levantara del suelo colocándose erecta aun lado de su esposo mientras sostenía en sus manos una maleta púrpura. El hombre mayor se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente a lo que le susurraba un /no te dejes vencer/ y luego volver junto a la mujer.

"volveremos cuando podamos corazón, es una promesa" solo veía la imagen de sus padres saliendo tras esas puerta, entrando al frío camino de nieve que Rusia les otorgaba, dejándolo solo, con solo una carta, ropas viejas y la simple promesa de volverlo a ver…algún, talvez no muy lejano a ese. Eso era lo que quería pensar él.

"Kon" llamó una señora, de canosos cabellos, piel pálida y ojos vidriosos..de un color extremadamente blanco, de una complexión ancha y largo vestuario.

El pequeño niño solo alza la mirada, aun con esa característica confusión que desde su llegada se había presenciado. Y claro, como no estar confundido a sus pocos años de edad…no sabía donde estaba…no sabía quienes eran esas personas… La mujer se vio desesperada y siendo un tanto brusca, tomó su muñeca y lo jaló hacía dentro de un frío pasillo, con ninguna ventana en su camino y solas puertas de salones a su alrededor en donde varios chicos de mas o menos su edad se asomaban por las ventanillas de rayas cruzadas para poder verlo.

Se empezó a sentir tan asustado, pero ya su mama no estaba! Y no había nada que el podía hacer mas que esperar… el niñito apretó con mas fuerza el sobre color blanco que tenía en su mano libre y cerró por unos momentos sus ojos, solo intentando no llorar..pero ese nudo en su garganta que dolía y hacía cerrar su traquea, con solo intentar no derramar lagrimas. La vieja mujer se detuvo tras girar por dos pasillos mas y entrar a una puerta de madera en la que dentro aguardaban varias camas llenas de sabanas de tela simple, una arriba de la otra..con solo una ventana al final de la habitación, y cada tres camas una mesita de noche con su lámpara y una que otra cosa encima.

La señora de vidriosos ojos no espero a que el entrara, no tenía tanto tiempo para ello. Aun sosteniendo la muñeca de niño lo empujó hacia dentro, dándole la bolsa de mala gana, que tan cariñosamente le había preparado su madre. Y solo bufó un –instálate- para luego salir de la habitación azotando la puerta en la propia cara del menor, haciendo las ganas de llorar de ese pequeño aun mayor. Dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación y a cada una de las camas, acercándose con pasos inseguros y pequeños a la que le parecía mas vacía.

-no puedes estar en esa…- habló de repente una fría y sólida voz de tras suyo, sobresaltando al pequeño peli-negro, haciéndolo voltear asustado.

Las cálidas orbes rojizas miraban en par las ambarinas, con su rostro serio y posición estoica. Era un chico de cabellos rebeldes bicolores y la piel tan pálida como la de la señora que lo había traído, solo que viéndose mas tersa y joven.

-esta es la cama de Iván, si ve que la tocas armará un escándalo- El chico bicolor miró hacia otra cama, viéndose mas o igual vacía que la del principio.

El muchachito caminó tímido, con la mirada baja y sus manos juntando con las manijas de la maletita. La dejó en la cama y luego se sentó en ella, abrió la maleta y saco un cuaderno de cuero negro y lo colocó en la mesa de noche a su lado rozando con sus dedos la cubierta y mirándola con melancolía. Se volteo hacia el chico bicolor y le sonrió amablemente.

El oji-carmesí abrió la boca un poco, pareciendo que fuera hablar, pero antes de que dijera algo la puerta se abrió con un solo golpe, rechinando un poco al final y mostrando a la misma mujer que antes.

-Hiwatari, que crees que haces aquí?- exclamó la señora, enfadada, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tiesa. El muchacho miraba con un tanto de miedo la expresión de su mentora, aun sin moverse de su lugar. Ella se acercó a él y tras tomarlo fuertemente del antebrazo sacó al joven bicolor contra su voluntad y haciendo esfuerzo. El niño peli-negro miraba entre anonado y asustado la escena, quien era ese chico? Y siempre trataban así a los niños?.. quería volver a su casa…con su mama…con su papa… con toda la gente que lo había cuidado. Solo esperaba el día en el que su mama lo volvería a buscar y lo llevaría a San Petersburgo como le había prometido unos meses atrás, en el día de su cumpleaños..

Y de repente una mujer entra a la habitación, mas joven y de cabellos color castaños. Sus fracciones mas relajas y jóvenes mostraban una cariñosa sonrisa. Caminando con porte se acercó a el pequeño niños y sentándose a un lado suyo le acarició la cabeza.

"-hola pequeño, has estado bien aquí? -" dijo suavemente la mujer. El niño baja la mirada un poco, con tristeza.

"-ya veo, puedes estar tranquilo, aquí vamos a cuidarte bien -" le sonrió con ternura y el le correspondió de la misma manera, abriendo con una pequeña chispa de alegría sus dorados ojos y abrazando su bolsa contra su pecho.

La muchacha abrió ligeramente sus labios, apunto de decir algo mas, pero al fondo del pasillo resonó una fría voz quien la llamaba por su nombre, Alexandra. Ella se sobresaltó en su mismo asiento y volteó el rostro hacia la puerta abierta, y suspiró con desgano. Volvió a ver al niñito peli-negro y acarició ese cabello que tanto le había llamado la atención, nuevamente.

"lo siento, me tendre que ir" volvió a sonreírle "en este hospicio hay muchos niños…como tu, lo mas seguro es que hagas muchos amigos"

El pequeño la miró dudoso y luego con curiosidad. Alexandra se levantó de su asiento a un lado de Kon y dando un pequeño gesto con la cabeza se retiró de la habitación siendo seguida por la dorada mirada. Y el silencio reinó por el resto del tiempo recordándole al muchachito que ahora estaba solo…estaba tan confundido.. no quería estar ahí. Las horas pasaron y el bello sol que en la mañana había salido sobre las montaña se ocultaba tras las mismas, y el cielo era cubierto por espesas nubes grises, cubriendo la bella ciudad de Moscú, haciendo así que fuese imposible la vista a la luna nueva que decoraba el cielo nocturno.

'no…no estoy seguro de ello¿done estoy, no es justo.. una injusticia, este no es mi hogar, quiero a mi madre….a mi padre…' aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas el llanto llegó a sus ojos, cubriendo esas bellas orbes color sol de lagrimas aperladas y pequeños suspiros contenidos. Sus ojos se irritaban cada vez que pasaba sus muñecas debajo sus ojos. Y todo su carrillo se sonrojaba y agradecía mil veces que estuviese solo.

Guardó su ropa en unos cajones personales debajo la cama de madera y sin ninguna premura sacó una hermosa caja de madera rojiza y la colocó a un lado de su cama. 'y quiero que tengas contigo esto, será nuestra promesa' la suave voz de su madre y el recuerdo del día en el que le entregó la preciada caja le llegó como un video a la mente. Y sonrió con melancolía, mientras se limpiaba el rastro de lagrima que quedaba en sus mejillas.

La noche se hizo presente y como era de esperarse, la habitación entera fue llenada de niños de diferentes edades, quienes hablaban animadamente uno con el otro, solo unos cuantos que se notaban indiferentes a los demás y de ellos la mayoría eran mayores que él. Nervioso y miedoso, Kon solo los miraba de lejos, mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama, varios de los demás lo observaban con mucho cuidado, y el se había percatado de ello.

La vieja mujer quien lo había traído a esa habitación apareció en el marco de la puerta, llamando la atención de todos los niños al ella sonar una campana en la esquina de la puerta y pegar un grito. Casi al momento, todos se acomodaron en su respectiva cama y hasta algunos se hacía los dormidos divertidos. El peli-negro los miró desconcertados, pero en ningún momento se movió del lugar, y es que no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que ocurría. La mujer canosa lo miró fijamente, algo molesta y hastiada, caminó corriendo y se paró frente al chico mientras se agachaba y arreglaba los viejos anteojos.

"oh, el nuevo…por supuesto" comentó repentinamente provocando un susto en el niñito. "alguien quiere decirle las reglas al niño mañana!" dijo hacia todos.

Esperó unos momentos, pero nadie dijo nada. "¿nadie?" volvió a cuestionar, y en esos precisos momentos el chico bicolor quien le había hablado esta tarde llegó a la puerta, sucio, con las mangas remangadas y el rostro lleno de polvo.

"ya terminé profesora" dijo el recién llegado, limpiándose con su hombro el labio.

"¡perfecto, Hiwatari, serás el nuevo guía del nuevo" le dio un empujón a la espalda del chico haciéndole adelantar un paso.

"¡que!...pero" trató de refutar, ingresando a la habitación

"silencio Hiwatari, vete a dormir mocoso, mañana tendrás un largo día con el chico nuevo" mencionaba mientras salía por la puerta, pasando justamente alado del muchacho bicolor. "dije a dormir!" Volvió a exclamar, y los chicos quienes habían mirado toda la escena desde sus camas se metieron con conforte y miedo entre sus sabanas.

La mujer sonrió con cinismo, bajó el interruptor de la luz y salió cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Kai por su parte, no sabía si odiar mas a la mujer o al echo de estar en ese húmedo y frío lugar. Masculló un par de blasfemias y maldiciendo a su superior, mientras caminaba con su músculos tensos y puños apretados hasta dejar pequeñas marcas de las uñas en sus palmas. Se acercó a una de las camas vacías, una cama había entre ella y la del peli-negro, y pateando la caja que sobresalía de debajo de su tálamo se despojó de su camiseta arrojándola enfadado al suelo y limpió el sudor de su frente por e esfuerzo que había echo en su castigo que había finalizado hace un par de minutos.

El muchachito, quien ya se había recostado en su respectiva cama, observaba sobre el cuerpo dormido de su compañero de alado y con mucha cautela los movimiento bruscos del ruso bicolor, había llegado a sonrojarse de sobremanera al ver el perfecto cuerpo joven de ese chico. Todos esos castigos habían provocado gran producción en la joven complexión a su corta edad. Sintiendo ligeras cosquillas en su estomago y su mente jugando sucio con su cuerpo. Pero todo eso terminó cuando cayó en cuenta de que el oji-carmín ya se había acostado, sintió vergüenza propia.

Se movió en su puesto, quedando boca arriba, y observó los copos de nieve que chocaban contra la ventana frente a él. Tomó fuertemente sus sabanas y mordió su labio, y es que todo había sido tan repentino, si…había escuchado a sus padres discutiendo por un tema similar a lo que ahora le pasaba pero, jamás pensó que en realidad ocurriera. Ahora sentía tanto miedo, nervios, y la confusión aun seguía ahí…no lo entendía, no quería entenderlo, solo quería irse de ese lugar. Y volver a su verdadero hogar.

Volvió a moverse hacía un lado, estiró su mano hacia el suelo y sacó la pequeña caja que le había entregado su madre, y la acurrucó contra su pecho. Aun no la había abierto desde que llegó al hospicio. Ella estaba llena de sus recuerdos, y ahora mismo, en esos momentos, le parecía la peor idea del mundo, revivir recuerdos que lo lastimarían y que no le servirían ahora. Pero aun quería la caja, porque no quería olvidar a lo que mas amaba, a su madre…quien había sido su mejor amiga desde siempre, claro…también quería a su padre, pero ella era mas especial, mas cercana… siempre estaba para él, ella fue quien le había enseñado a hablar, era su maestra y su doctora. Y no la iba a olvidar así de fácil.

Y al fin había caído preso de Mofeo, con lagrimas en sus mejillas y una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, ese día fue agitado.. se podría catalogar el peor día de su vida pero no lo haría…aun no llegaba ese día. Y sabía, mañana no sería distinto… ¿O si?

**TBC**

* * *

…...no se que decir ahora, solo que tarde mucho en recordar todo eso y en escribirlo…no saben cuanto me…entristece..y si se que esta muy corto.. pero es todo por hoy

unas cuantas cosas que deben saber:

1: Los nombres utilizados en esta historia no son los reales.

2:es un hospicio normal, no se crean que son esos que se ven en películas que son de madera y todas las personas t tratan mal y pegan si haces algo mal…

3: si, es mi historia adaptada a un yaoi, algún problema?

4: Rei tiene 8 años por ahora y Kai 11-12…quieren que ponga seudo-shota?

Y por ultimo 5: las fechas no son las misma de cuando me ocurrió y tuve que cambiar unas cuantas cosas para poder hacer el yaoi

Listo, alguna pregunta me lo dicen, si quieren enviarme algún RR toquen el botoncito allá abajito que dice GO.

Atte.

_Auras Hayumi_


End file.
